Kung Fu Panda - unlike
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Po's daughter Peach is different, than other giant pandas. In the Valley of Peace, she is called as a freak. But in her slumbers a heart of a heroine.
1. Chapter 1

5000 years later...

An old female red panda opened the window and welcomed the children, who were sitting on the grass and waited for her story.

?: Hello, my dear children.

Children: Hello, grandmother Sharon!

?: Today I will tell you a story. The story, which was told by my 5000X-great-grandfather. His name was Master Shifu. He was a Kung Fu master. He trained six students and the sixth student was the great Dragon Warrior Po, the panda. It is a true story. Believe it or not, you have to decide yourself. It all began ...

Child 1: *annoyed a little panda girl* Look at this freak! *pushed he*

Panda girl: *started to cry* Leave me alone!

Child 2: Yes, you're right! She's a freak!

Child 3: Leave her alone!

Child 1: But look at her! She's a freak! She has brown and white fur! All giant pandas have black and white fur. She's a freak! All together! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!

Children: *pushed the little panda girl* FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!

Panda girl: *cried more* I'm not a freak!

Children: FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!

Sharon: Stop, children! *smiled at the panda girl* Come here, my child, and sit closer to me.

Panda Girl: *stood up and sat next to Sharon* Sniff ...

Sharon: *looked disappointed at the children* You disappoint me, children! Shame on you! You shouldn't judge a person

because of his external, but rather the heart. *consoled the panda girl*

Children: *bowed their heads* We are sorry, grandmother Sharon!

Sharon: I think, I will tell you another story. It all began also 5000 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon: It all began 5000 years ago. It was a very cold winter. A young panda girl stood on a bridge and cried. She was so destroyed, so that she wanted to end her life.

Flashback: 5000 years ago...

Panda girl: *was ready to jump, but was stopped by someone* Hmmm...?

?: *holding her* No, don't do that. A life is very precious.

Panda girl: But I have no reason to live. I have lost my job and my boyfriend. I'm tired to live. I am alone.

?: *hugged her* To end a life is a sin. I protect the valley and wants, that everyone is happy. You are not alone. I'm here. *warmed her*

Panda girl: *cried* Thank you! Who are you?

?: I'm the Dragon Warrior! Po Ping! What is your name?

Panda girl: My name is Sue Yong!

Sharon: From this moment, the two pandas were inseparable. They were so happy together, so that they wanted to get married after 3 months. It was a beautiful and big wedding. The whole of China was invited by Master Shifu.

Mantis: *was the pastor* Ladies and gentlemen! We have gathered here today to join this couple in the happiness of marriage. Po and Sue! Gives the promise! Ladies first.

Sue: I, Sue Yong, promise to love you and be faithful to you.

Mantis: Po?

Po: *smiled at Sue* I, Po Ping, promise to love you and be faithful to you.

Mantis: You are now husband and wife. Forever. Sue, you are now Mrs. Dragon Warrior. Po, you may kiss your wife!

Sharon: Po and Sue kissed and the visitors applauded. The wedding was celebrated 20 days. Soon turned out that Sue was pregnant. Everyone was happy on the day, when the baby was born. But the joy was soon passed.

Po: *waited impatiently, until Master Shifu came from Sue's room* Master? What is it? A boy or a girl?

Shifu: *sigh* It's a girl, Po. We have just one problem.

Po: What's the problem? Is the baby healthy?

Shifu: It's healthy. Inwardly! But externally...

Po: *looked confused * What do you mean?

Sharon: Shifu went back into the room and took the baby. When he showed the baby, Po got the biggest shock of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Po: *looked at the baby in shock* Is this a joke, Master Shifu? It's not funny!

Shifu: It's not joke, Po! This is your daughter!

The baby had a brown and white fur, it differed from other giant pandas.

Po: *shook his head* But she is brown and white! Me and Sue are black and white! She can't be from me! I need to talk to Sue!

Shifu: *stopped him* No, Sue needs a great deal of rest.

Po: No, I need to talk to her now. *went into the room*

Shifu: *tried to stop him* PO!

Po couldn't be stopped. He went to Sue, which lay exhausted in bed.

Sue: Po! Darling! I'm so glad to see you.

Po: Sue! Are you hiding something from me? Who is the father of the child?

Sue: What?

Po: I asked you, who the father is!

Sue: You are the father, Po!

Po: Don't lie to me! The child can't be from me! Have you cheated on me?

Sue: What? No! I was faithful to you!

Po: You lie again! Do you know, what I think? I think, that you were already pregnant, as you wanted to jump from the bridge.

Sue: No! You're the father, Po!

Po: No, I'm not! The child is not mine! *left angrily the room*

Sue began to cry. Shifu came to her and gave her the baby.

Shifu: Don't worry, Sue. I'll talk to Po! *left the room*

The baby started to cry and Sue consoled her.

Sue: Ssssh, don't cry, honey. Mama is here.

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine

Little one when you play  
Pay no heed to what they say  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine

If they knew all about you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be  
Baby of mine

Sleep well, my little Peach.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon: Po went angry in the Jade Palace and opened the door with a hard kick. He went to the urn of Whispering Warriors and broke it on purpose.

Urn: Can you leave me alone, Pandy?

Po: *growled* Shut up!

Urn: Your wife has cheated on you, right?

Po: I said shut up!

Urn: Your heart is broken. Now you know, how I feel, when you break me!

Po: *yelled* SHUT UP! *stepped on the urn*

Urn: Awww, is that all, what you can do?

Po: Arrrrrgh ... *stomped on the urn* Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Shifu: PO! ENOUGH!

Po: Master Shifu! I have now a friendly conversation with Mrs. Urn!

Shifu: Po, let the urn alone!

Po: *sighed* Okay!

Urn: Zeng treated me much better, than you!

Po: *growled* You're a **************!

Shifu: PO! Stop cursing! I need to talk to you.

Po: About what? About the weather?

Shifu: PO, stop it! Why don't you accept your daughter?

Po: She's not my daughter! It is from someone else. But not from me. Maybe from a brown bear!

Shifu: Po! There are no brown bears in China!

Po: Well, than she was in America, where she had her fun!

Shifu: What is America?

Po: I don't know! Doesn't matter!

Shifu: T_T Po, Sue had promised you the fidelity!

Po: Then she hasn't told me, that she was pregnant.

Shifu: Po! She hasn't cheated on you!

Po: How do you know that?

Shifu: Maybe one of your or her relatives was brown.

Po: There are no brown panda, Master!

Shifu: How do you know that? Maybe ...

Po: Enough! She's not my daughter! *went angry away*

Shifu: *sighed* Ech...

Urn: Idiots, are in every family. In me are 500!

Shifu: Oh, please! Shut up!

Urn: X_X


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon: On the next day, Shifu had received a message from the emperor. Warriors from Mongolia had crossed the Great Wall and attacked many chinese villages. Shifu infested the Five and Po to stop evil. Early in the morning, they packed enough food for the trip.

Sue: *went with Peach to Po* Po, darling?

Po: *looked angrily at her* What do you want?

Sue: I just wanted to say goodbye to you.

Po: I'm not in the mood to say goodbye to you. But I will tell you one thing. If I come back, I want to know, who the father is.

Sue: Po! You're the father.

Po: *yelled at her* And why is the child brown?

Sue: *started to cry* I don't know!

Po: But I know it! When I met you, you were already pregnant, right!

Sue: No, Po! I was still a virgin! I beg you Po! Believe me!

Po: I can't no longer listen your lies.

Sue: But she's your daughter! Look at her! She has your green eyes!

Peach: *looked at Po with her jade green eyes* Awaaa...

Po: *looked at her and turned around* She's not my daughter, Sue! My daughter would never be brown. I wish, I was blind, so I couldn't see her! And you too!

Sue: *looked at him in shock, as if he had slapped her* Po! You don't really mean that!

Po: I really mean that!

Tigress: Po! Are you coming?

Po: I'm coming, Tigress! *looked seriously at Sue* Remember! When I come back, I want to know the truth! *walked away*

Sue: *looked sadly after him* Why doesn't he believe me? *cuddled Peach* Everything will be fine, honey!

Peach: *smiled at her mother* Awaaa...


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon: 7 years later, the Dragon Warrior was still not returned. Sue died three years ago. Shifu took care of Peach, as if she were his own daughter. He teached her Kung Fu and to play flute. He told her about her father the Dragon Warrior. It came a message, that he would return in three days. Peach was very happy to meet her father. Her fur still hadn't recolored in black. It was still brown. All the villagers laughed at her or called her freak. Peach didn't go to the village and was always in the Jade Palace or in the training hall.

Peach: *trained with the dummy* Master Shifu? Will my father really come in 3 days?

Shifu: *improved her movement* Yes, Peach! And the furious five come, too.

Peach: Wow, I am so happy to meet my father.

Shifu: *sighed, because he knew, how Po had responded to her brown fur 7 years ago* Yes, my child. I'm sure he will be happy too, to see you.

Peach: *looked sadly at the ground* I wish Mom were here. I miss her so much.

Shifu: *comforted her* Sssssssssh ... She is in your heart and protect you, Peach.

Peach: *smiled at him* You're right, Master. We have much to prepare for dad's return. Let's start with the food. Papa loves good food. I askZengfor help.

Shifu: Very good, Peach! You have learned everything about you father.

Peach: As the daughter of the Dragon Warrior, I need to know everything about my father.

Shifu: I am very proud of you, Peach.

Peach: Thank you, Master Shifu. *bowed* I go and prepare everything. See you later! *ran out*

Shifu: *sighed* I hope, that Po's return will be fine!


	7. Chapter 7

Sharon: 3 days later, everything was prepared for Po's return . Peach and Zeng had cooked a lot of food and had decorated the palace.

Mrs. Yung: *came to Shifu* Master Shifu! Po has arrived. He'll be here.

Shifu: *thanked her* Thank you, Mrs. Yung. Peach? Are you ready? Your father is right here!

Peach: *had a green golden dress* I 'm finish, Master.

Shifu: You're pretty like your mother.

Peach: I know. I mean... Thank you, Master. *curtsied*

Sharon: The furious five came first and welcomed Shifu and Peach. Po came as last, went to Shifu and bowed.

Po: Master! I am glad to see again.

Shifu: *bowed* Welcome back, Panda.

Peach: *smiled at her father* Hello, Daddy!

Po: *looking serious* You talk without permission? How disrespectful! Has your fur still not recolored?

Peach: *looked sadly at the ground*

Shifu: Po! Please! Calm down! Let's go inside. Peach had cooked a delicious meal.

Po: *ignored Peach and went inside* I hope, I don't get food poisoning!

Peach: *went to Shifu and whispered* Master? Is my father not happy to see me?

Shifu: *calmed her down* He is happy, Peach. *looked angry after Po* And when he says just a wrong word, I'll kill him!

Sharon: They all sat down to the table and Po spoke a speech.

Po: 7 years, the five and I fought against the Mongol demons. Now they are defeated. Master Shifu! Furious Five! Zeng! I'm happy to sit with you here.

Peach: *looked sadly at her plate*

Shifu: *whispered to Po* You forgot your daughter, Panda!

Po: *changed the theme* Let us eat, guys! *took a dumpling*

Shifu : *growled and whispered* My hands are burning already to kill him!

Po: *said with intention* This is terrible. *looked at Peach* Everyone realizes immediately, that you cooked the food!

Peach: *started to cry, stood up and left the palace*

Shifu: Peach? Peach! Come back! *looked angrily at Po* Well done, Panda! I am very disappointed in you. *stood up and ran after Peach*

Po: *rolled his eyes*

The Five: *looked angry at him*

Po: What? Is my nose crooked?

The Five : *stood up and left him alone*

Po: Hey, guys? The food is getting cold ! Monkey!

Monkey: I 'm not hungry!

Po: *sighed and continued eating* Then forget it! Better for me!


	8. Chapter 8

Late in the evening, Po sat by the moon pool and meditated. He imitated Shifu.

Po: Inner Peace! Inner Peace! In... In... Inner Peace!

Shifu: *opened angry the door*

Po: Hmmm...? Close immediately the door!

Shifu: *growled* WHAAAAAAAT?

Po: Oh, it's you, Master! Sorry! I thought it was not my biological daughter!

Shifu: *burned with rage* Just say me a good reason, why I shouldn't kill you, Panda?

Po: *relaxed* Hmmmm...! Let me think! Hmmm...! Oh, yes! I am the Dragon Warrior and I brought your Inner Peace back!

Shifu: *rolled his eyes* Touché, Panda! What was, that, in the dining room today?

Po: *meditated again* What do you mean?

Shifu: Don't come the innocent with me! You brought your daughter to cry!

Po: *meditated* Ammmmm...! She's not my daughter! Ammmmm...! The theme we discussed already 7 years ago! Ammmmm...!

Shifu: *yelled at him* Not for a long time have I yelled at you, Panda! But now I can just say this. Stand up, when your Master is speaking to you!

Po: *stood up in panic*

Shifu: Very good! Shoulder back! Chest out! Legs together! Chin up!

Po: *did, what he was commanded*

Shifu: *jumped on his stick, balanced and looked in Po's eyes* Now, you listen to me, Panda! And listen very well! You're a good Dragon Warrior, my best pupil, but a bad father!

Po: But she's not my...

Shifu: *hit him on the head* I'm not finished! Peach is your daughter! I've accomplished a paternity test 7 years ago.

Po: What? How?

Shifu: I had taken your saliva from your plate. Then I went to a doctor and he compared yours with Peach's saliva! She is 99.99 percent your daughter! Your flesh and blood! She inherited her brown fur from your or Sue's relatives!

Po: You're joking, right?

Shifu: *growled* Have I ever lied to you, Panda?

Po: Eeeeh... Yes, on the Dragon Warrior Challenge Day!

Shifu: The Dragon Warrior Challenge Day was a lesson for you, Panda! That was a stupid exception from me!

Po: *ashamed* She is really my daughter? My Baby? Are you sure, that you're sure?

Shifu: I've never been so sure!

Po: My baby! I have hurt my baby! *ran out and ran to Peach*

Shifu: *grinned and held two crossed fingers behind his back* I'm so good!

Urn: How well you can lie, Master! Not bad for an old geezer!

Shifu: Oh, shut up! Go sit on a tack! Even twice!

Urn: Touché, Master!


	9. Chapter 9

Sharon: Po walked to the student barracks and stopped in front of Peach's room, which was formerly his. He heard her crying and singing.

Peach: *sang*

You are the way you are

And you live in your own world

Exactly, I feel the same

Everyone has to do

What ever he thinks is right

We are never equal

So we go other ways

There, where the future lives

And than we find that

What is important for us

And if there are dark days

And if you can't see the ways

Then wait for me,

I am not far from you

We go together

And what lies in front of us

Are just our questions

What happens tomorrow?

That will no one tell us

We go further

And I will not let you go

Your whisper in my ear

Tells me the direction

I trust and follow you

To the ends of the earth

At the end you will see me...

Po: *knocked on the door* Peach?

Peach: Whoever it is, leave me alone!

Po: *sighed* Peach, it's me! Open the door!

Peach: *said in sarcasm* I'm too stupid to open the door!

Po: Peach, you're not stupid! Open the door. I want to apologize!

Peach: *opened the door and looked at him* Really?

Po: Yeah, really! I'm sorry. Please, accept my apologies!

Peach: *looked at him with tears, hugged him and snuggled into his black and white fur* I forgive you, Daddy!

Po: *picked her up and hugged her* My little girl! My baby! I love you, honey!

Peach: *cried* I love you too, Daddy!

Sharon: The furious Five overheard everything and cried. Except Tigress!

Tigress: *looking serious* I cry, too! Better, than the others!


	10. Chapter 10

Sharon: The next day, Po trained with Peach. Peach had to learn boxing. Po's belly was the right!

Po: You have to beat harder, Peach! With all your strength! Come on! You are the daughter of the Dragon Warrior! Lift your head up. Cuz you're a star. Be strong girl. Know who you are. Daddy said, knock me out.

Peach: *smiled* Yeah, I'm gonna knock you out!

Po: Daddy said, knock me out. Come on!

Peach: *beat with all her strength* IIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAH...!

Po: *screamed in pain* Uuuuuuuuuuuh...!

Peach: *laughed* Yeah... I beat my Daddy! I beat my Daddy! I beat my Daddy!

Po: *rolled his eyes* Very good! Now I will teach you how to roar! Come on! Roar like a real panda!

Peach: *made a little roar* grrrrr...

Po: O_O *looking confused* Oh, child! Is that all? I mean like a real, real panda! *roared* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...!

Sharon: His roar was so loud, so it was heard in the whole valley.

Mr Ping: *heard Po's roar* He he he he he! This is my little boy!

Peach: O_O *was shocked* Wow!

Po: And now you!

Peach: grrrrrr...

Po: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...!

Peach: grrrrrrrr... grrrrrrrr... grrrrrrrr...

Po: Louder, Peach, louder! GRRRRRRRR...! *gasped* Eche... Eche...! Ok! I think, it's enough for today!

Peach: Ha ha ha! Daddy is old!

Po: What did you say? *cuddled her* Repeat, what you said!

Peach: Ha ha ha! No I will not! Ha ha ha!

Po: *picked her up* Come on, let's go visit grandpa!

Peach: I'm afraid of the villagers!

Po: Peach, the only thing, which you have to fear, is from yourself!

Peach: Ok! I'm trying, Daddy!

Po: This is my little girl!


	11. Chapter 11

Sharon: In noodle restaurant had Mr Ping some conflicts with Temutai.

Temutai: *yelled at Ping* Hey, boss! The soup is too salty! I want my money back!

Mr Ping: Anyone can say that! There is no money back guarantee!

Temutai: *grabbed Ping at the neck* Either you give me my money back or I'll send you back to, where you came from!

Mr Ping: *smiled nervously* Eeeeeeh... Can we solve that peacefully?

Temutai: There is nothing to solve. I count to three! One, two...

?: Hey, water buffalo!

Temutai: *turned around and noticed Po* Dragon Warrior?

Po: Yeah, it's me! Now let my father down, before I get angry!

Temutai: How dare you...

Po: *interrupted him* Yes, I dare!

Temutai: You can't...

Po: *interrupted him again * Yes, I can!

Temutai: Can you let me...?

Po: *interrupted again* No, I can't!

Temutai: *yelled* Brilwalawana... Enough!

Po: I say if it's enough! Ok, that's enough!

Temutai: *was angry and attacked Po* Aaaaaah...

Po: *dodged and hit him with a punch kick* WAKAAA..!

Temutai: *landed hard in front of Peach's feet* Another panda? And who are you?

Po: This is my daughter! The Dragon Warrior Princess!

Temutai: *laughed* Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Is this a joke? She can't be your daughter! She is brown! Ha ha ha ha ha...!

Peach: *growled and beat him in the chest* HAYAAAAAA...!

Temutai: *gasped in pain* How can you...

Peach: *interrupted him* Yes, I can!

Temutai: Would you please...

Peach: *interrupted again* No, I wouldn't!

Temutai: *sighed* I give up, Dragon Warrior! She is your daughter!

Po: *sat relaxed at the table and ate a noodle soup* I told you that, water buffalo! This is my flesh and blood! Now take your money and get out!

Mr Ping: *coughed* Eche... Eche...

Po: *rolled his eyes* Okay... You can have my money! *gave his money to Temutai*

Temutai: *took angry the money* I will come back! And my revenge will be terrible! Bliwanabawana... *walked away*

Mr Ping: Po! Peach! Today, you are my heroes! I'm so proud of you! Awwww, Peach! You really are like your father! So strong, so adorable and chubby!

Peach: *blushed* Awww, thank you, grandpa! I know that!

Po: And she will also be my successor!

Ping and Peach: What?

Mr Ping: Are you sure? I mean, is that not a big burden for the little princess?

Po: *drank the soup* She is my daughter! She is like me.

Peach: Inside, Daddy! Just inside!

Sharon: They all laughed and lived happy! End of the story!

Children: Bravo, grandmother Sharon!

Sharon: And what is the moral of the story?

Child 1: We must respect our fellow citizens, just as they are.

Sharon: Will you not then apologize to the panda girl?

Child 1: *went to the panda girl and gave her his paw* We're sorry. Want to play with us?

Panda girl: *nodded* Yes!

Children: *bowed to Sharon* Goodbye, grandmother Sharon! See you tomorrow!

Sharon: *smiled* Awww, See you tomorrow, my golden treasures!

Children: *ran to play* We're playing blind man's buff!

Sharon: *held two crossed fingers behind her back* I'm so good!

Urn: *stood in her room* You can also well lying, like your 5000X-grandfather.

Sharon: Oh, please, shut up! Why didn't Master Shifu discarded you?

Urn: I'm too precious! He He He...

The End!


End file.
